Chip (Beauty and the Beast)
Chip is a little teacup and son of Mrs. Potts. Like the other servants, he was cursed by the enchantress and was desperate to become human again. Chip is often very adventurous and fun loving, but loyal to his mother and friends. He also has a good friendship with Belle. Trivia *Chip is voiced by Bradley Pierce in the first film, Haley Joel Osment in the second film, and Gregory Grudt in the third film while he is portrayed by Nathan Mack in the 2017 live-action remake. *Chip met Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. *Chip met Simba and his friends in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. *Chip met the Fantasy Adventure team in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. *Chip met Danny and his friends in Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. *Chip met Yogi Bear and his gang in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. *Chip met Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends and Luke in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. *Chip met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in Beauty and the Beast. *Chip will meet Ash and his friends in Ash's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. *Chip will meet Alex and his friends in Alex's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. *Chip will meet Aladar, his family, and his friends in Aladar's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. *Chip will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. At the end of the film, he, Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts will join the Alfea Adventure Crew. *Chip will make his first debut in a Winx Club crossover film in Bloom's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. *Chip will meet the members of Team Lightyear in Team Lightyear's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. *Chip will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of The Mummy 3: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. Gallery Chip2.jpg|Chip as a human boy screen-shot-2016-11-14-at-5-13-09-pm.png|Chip (2017) Category:Kids Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:HEROES Category:Allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Magical objects Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Bloom's Adventures team Category:Objects that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters that appear in The Lion King 1 1/2 Category:Males Category:Barney's Allies Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Singing characters Category:Kid Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Live-action characters Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Characters voiced by Haley Joel Osment Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Blonde Haired Characters